The Hunters of Chaos
by Fox Berrie
Summary: When Annabeth suddenly cheats on him with his new half-brother, percy leaves. He then joins the Hunter's of chaos and leads the life as an assasin and general. But what happens when the gods and evil beings from each mythology decide to declear war on each other, and they cant win unless everyone is working together. Chaos, thats what happens.
1. Prologue

**Authors note: well I decided to write one of these since I completely love these stories… it may seem cliché at the beginning, but I assure you, it is the same but not the same, and it has very different twists to it…**

**Disclaimer: if I owned PJATO, would I be writing fanfics?, No?, well there's your answer**

* * *

><p>prologue<p>

I trudged through the slushy mud on the side of the highway. I was cold, wet, and miserable. I, Percy Jackson, am truly alone.

After the Giant war, my jerk of a brother came along, being chased by the Minotaur. Now just because he defeated him, he is suddenly the best warrior the camp has ever seen, blah blah blah. Everyone left me for him, except for Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and Nico, but Thalia was with the Hunters, Grover was busy being the lord of the wild, and Nico was in the underworld with his dad Hades. The only one left was Annabeth, and even she was growing even more distant. How about instead of moaning about it, I'll just tell you what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just come back from the hospital were my mom was being treated for some unknown illness. So I thought 'why don't I go visit my truly wonderful and amazing girlfriend', to see if she could keep my mind of my mom.

I headed to place were Annabeth was surely to be; The Athena cabin. Thinking that I should surprise my wise girl, I silently opened the door about an inch and peeked into the cabin. The sight before me was hurtful. I could feel the sadness, and betrayal hit me like a bullet right through my heart.

There was Annabeth kissing another guy, and not just any guy. That jerk that my dad claimed as my brother.

Even though I felt the anger build up, I bottled it up. I silently opened the door a bit more, and crept inside and leaned against the book shelf, waiting for them to notice.

They kept on sucking each others faces for about a minute before they finally broke apart for air. Max had this smug look on his face, and Annabeth had a dreamy look to her.

"You were right, you are better then Percy" Annabeth said, kissing Max another time.

"See I told you Annabeth, I'm way better at anything that stupid brother of mine" Max said kissing Annabeth longer.

I smirked as an idea came to me. I held out 2 fingers as in counting the number of insults Max and Annabeth said about me.

They broke apart once more.

"You are definably a better kisser then Percy"

Another finger up.

"Way hotter then he is"

Another finger up

"And in overall just a hero"

Another finger up.

"I know I'm way better then that thing that my dad claimed as my brother"

Heh wow they are really nonobservant. Another shocker, they are up to five insults… well, might as well but in before I get to 200.

"Wow Annabeth, I never knew you hated me so much" I said loudly in a sarcastic voice, with a fake grin/smirk on my face, which I think turned into a real one, once I saw there expressions.

I'm telling you now, it was hilarious. Annabeth and Max jumped away from each other, Max tripping over a fallen book, and Annabeth banging into the nearby bookshelf, causing some to fall.

"P-p-Percy I didn't see, hear… I'm sorry…I don't know… Its not what it looks like" Annabeth managed to stammer out.

"Oh really Annabeth… do you want to know what it looks like to me? It looks like you were, I don't know, _cheating, _on me" I say getting of the door frame and glaring at her.

"Well obviously, I am so much better then you" Max sneered, narrowing his eyes at me.

I glared even harder at them both, before silently turning on my heels, but before I walked away I said something to the both of them.

"You will never forget me Annabeth Chase and Max Chapel, for you will suffer the wrath of Percy Jackson" I said darkly at them, with out looking at them, and walked out the Athena cabin, and over Half-Blood Hill, unknown to what would become of me, who I would be, and who I was going to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So yeah, that's how my life turned out after I saved their useless butt's from the titans and giants.

It is also why I'm walking on the side of a highway in the rain, cold, wet, weaponless, and completely alone.

I grumbled to myself as I bowed my head to keep the rain of my face. Stupid camp, Stupid Max, Stupid Anna-

Bash!

I felt myself connect with another being, and topple over to the ground.

"Gah, you Idiot watch were you going!" the person shouted.

"Well, sorry" I said sarcastically "if you haven't noticed, no one could see a thing in this weather.

It came out of my mouth before I even saw the person.

He was about my age, 17, maybe 18. Tall, about 6ft 2, blonde hair, and piercing grey eyes…

"Malcolm?" I asked confused. The last person who ever saw him was me and… that girl. And that was 2 or 3 years ago, and no one knew where he went.

"No, I'm Mary, of cause I'm Malcolm, now excuse me I've got a message to deliver," he said, not seeming to recognize me.

So he walked on muttering something about a war, and a chip…

"Wait!" I shouted after him

"It's me! Percy!" I said, running to catch up to him.

He turned about and looked me up and down.

"Percy? What are you doing out here?" he asked looking confused.

"Well, your lovely dear sister of yours cheated on me with my jerk of a brother who everyone loves, and they forgot me for him" I said.

Then as an afterthought: " what are _you_ doing out here?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, it will take a long time to explain, and I rather not in this weather either. But to put it in short terms, I am delivering a message." He said

I almost laughed.

"How does delivering a message become a long story?" I asked stifling back a laugh.

"Ha-ha, I know it sounds stupid, but trust me, it's a _very _long story." He said laughing

"Hey would you care to join me? And if you join the err… group that I'm in, you'll have a new start at life, and it's a pretty cool place" he said, nearly as an after thought.  
>"Ummm… sure. I'll have to know more about this ' group' before I join though" I say.<p>

" Great!" he said, " I can give this message to Sam, but for now, it's time to meet, Robin Hood, The Huntsman, and Commander of Chaos."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha I loved that ending, I found it perfect. Yeah… well I hoped you enjoyed, and, to get the next chapter you'll have to review… I'll need atlest 5 reveiws… and im serious, I wont post until I get 5 reveiws. And counts on all my stories.<strong>

**-foxie**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok here is the second chapter :D. I got a few reviews about Annabeth being OOC, but I assure you, that is all part of the plan. And sorry for the wait, but I've been sort of busy, and school is starting soon, so I will not update as soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters, and Robin Hood. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I just nodded and followed Malcolm down the side of the highway.

It was only when everything clicked into place, did I stop.

"Wait what?" I asked completely bewildered

Malcolm stopped and looked at me.

"What are you 'whating' about" Malcolm asked a small smile playing on his lips.

I just stared at him, and huffed.

"You know what I'm talking about, Malcolm, don't play dumb with me. Act like the child of Athena you are" I deadpanned him, glaring.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm getting cold, maybe we can talk about this after we get to the site, and possibly over a hot chocolate if Rascal hasn't chugged it all down like the last time we bought some" Malcolm said, still acting completely oblivious to the fact that he had mentioned Robin Hood, who had died over hundreds of years ago.

"Your impossible, you know that?" I say to him after we start walking again. Malcolm just grins and shakes his head.

"You know, the funny thing is, most of the other people I met also say the exact same thing" Malcolm said feigning enthusiasm, and making weird hand gestures.

"I wonder why?" I muttered to myself, but I couldn't help but supress a smile.

Malcolm bumped into me purposely then laughed, "Jeez lighten up Perce, your all 'Mr Gloom, and depressed' right now" He said. "Might as well add zombie to the equation as well" he added, mimicking a zombie.

"Just lead me to the dam camp site already,….uh…. what's your last name?" I asked. It was true; I never did learn his last name.

"Barret" Malcolm supplied, then stopped walking and looked right.

"Well here we are, just go through the trees, and try to stay close if you don't want an arrow through your body" Malcolm said cutting across the small strip of grass on the side of the road and into the forest. We had been walking for about 10 minutes, when I had to ask:

"So you have guards? What type of-" I stopped short when we came to a clearing with a free big trees scattered around. The rain had lessened and the trees provided some protection against the rain, so now it was just a drizzle. I could see the clearing quite easily, and all the tents, picnic tables, and burnt out, but still smoking fireplaces. There was one big tent on the other side of the clearing, which I was guessing is the head tent, and smaller tents all spaced out in groups around small fireplaces. You could see one or two people slipping out of tents and dashing across the ground to another tent.

"Whoa…" it was the only thing I could say; I mean this place was amazing. The lush green grass, the big trees, the fireplaces, just the whole layout of it all seemed to have come out of some sort of fairy tale story of passing entertainers, or merchants, or even a band of thieves.

"Well stop gapping and come one, I don't want to spend any more time in this rain, and the sooner we see robin, the faster we get to go to the common room… or tent" Malcolm groaned shivering under his thin rain jacket.

"Uhh…sure lead the way" I uttered nervously following Malcolm as we weaved through the clutter of tents. When we arrived at the big tent on the other side of the clearing, I swore my legs were turning into jelly.

"Hey Malcolm, is he… you know… nice?" I asked him just before we entered the tent.

"After he's gone through the 'I'm going to scare you so bad, I'll make you crap your pants' faze, he's completely friendly, so I would buck up for the first five to ten minutes, he should be over that faze by then" He said while smirking.

"Why thank you that definably made my day" I muttered sarcastically.

"And with that attitude, I'm sure you'll get along just fine" Malcolm retorted grinning at me, before he opened up the flap of the tent and we went inside.

"Ello, Robin, you there?" he practically shouted before I could even look at the room. The sides of the tent were a deep brown, and had bows and quivers of arrows on one side of the wall, and on the other, different types of arrows that did some spectacular things, according the labels anyway, that would make the Apollo cabin faint in amazement.

At the end of the room, was a dark brown wooden desk that was standing on an old Victorian carpet that has obviously seen better days. The desk itself was covered in papers, many different types of quills, pots of ink (that had left many ink spots on the desk and surrounding papers), and even modern day writing utensils, like pens and pencils.

The guy behind the desk was definably strange. Well he himself wasn't strange, just his clothes. He had on a brown/creamish cotton shirt, with a thin dark brown cotton jacket type thing over the top, which had many different pockets. He also had an even darker brown cloak with a hood, which was currently down to expose this face. He had dark brown wavy mop of hair, a bristled chin, and an angular face.

My stream of thought was cut off by his sudden movement. He had jerked his head up so fast, it was just a blur, and started at us with piercing blue eyes.

"What, is it Malcolm, as you can see I'm busy right now" he snapped, obviously not pleased with our presence. His glare reminded me of what Malcolm had said earlier

"Well you know about that guy that I told you and Lord Chaos about? I found him trudging along the highway, so I brought him here" Malcolm rushed out, using hand gestures, causing me to duck once or twice.

Robin's eyes lit up in interest, as he eyed me up and down. He stood up as he said:

"Interesting, definably interesting" he muttered, walking over to us.

"He will do well, of course if he chooses to join us that are." Robin said looking at me, clearly wanting an answer.

"Well, you see, I don't even know what you guys do-" I didn't even get to finish because Robin cut me off.

"Malcolm, why didn't you tell him?" Robin said exasperated. He no longer looked stern; he now just looked very annoyed.

"Well you see I didn't plan on finding him, so I guess I forgot in the spur of the moment?" Malcolm whispered his head down.

"Oh well, I guess we I'll have to explain, don't want you guys trying to explained, remember what happened last time?" Robin said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Ha-ha, yeah, I was real confused" Malcolm laughed.

"Ok, well you see hear…Percy wasn't it?" He asked. I nodded, and he continued on.

"Well you see, were a group of Hunters, sort to say, under the power of Chaos, the creator of the universe, and we try to keep peace between the different gods of different mythologies, and hunt down any type of monster that lingers in between mythologies, and threaten to disrupt the peace. Only 4 gods and goddess, 2 gods, and 2 goddess, know of our existence, from each mythology, and of course, the soldiers of chaos. We also some-times wander out into the universe to help another Group from another planet." Robin said, nearly all in on breathe.

"Whoa… that sounds…" I stopped to think of a word that would describe all that.

"Awesome?" Malcolm supplied grinning.

"Yeah definably awesome" I say smiling.

"So were sort of like an elite group in an army, sort of speak?" I ask, liking were this was headed.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, but were not the only elite group, there are other elite groups on other planets, keeping peace between their own mythologies." Robin said.

"So what do you say? If you join the Hunt, as we like to call it, you'll have to train, and you'll be granted immortality, but we don't have an assassin, and were looking for someone, fancy the job?" Robin asked smirking.

"Of course, just tell me what to do" I say confidently.

"OK repeat after me: I, Perseus Jackson, give my life to the Hunt of Chaos,"

"I, Perseus Jackson, give my life to the Hunt of Chaos"

"And will serve and honour chaos"

"And will serve and honour chaos"

"For all eternity"

"For all eternity" I finish saying. There was a sudden burst of light, and I was wrapped in a shroud of light. Suddenly, I felt stronger, I could smell the tiniest of things, hear the smallest of things. It felt like I was Invincible.

When I opened my eyes, everything was sort of disorientated, but soon everything became sharp, and I saw every little detail. Robin was smiling at me.

"Welcome Perseus, to the Hunters of Chaos."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**Favourite!**

**Alert!**

**I won't update till I've got at least 10 NEW reviews( so I would have 18 reviews in total :D) **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Well I finally typed this up, at like 12 o'clock at night, so yeah :D, it isn't the full chappy like I has planned, but I shortened it so I could update :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own percy Jackson and the Olympians, I just own my characters**

Chapter 3

I woke up with water being splashed on my face.

My eyes opened, startled, sat up like a bullet, blinked a few times, and started at the five people surrounding my bed.

"You know that won't work on me right?" I asked randomly, strangely calm, then common sense returned.

"Actually a better question is: why the hell are you people crowded around my bed".

"Well I can't help it, I sleep in the same tent as you mate." A guy on my right side replied.

"That still doesn't answer my question"

"you'll get used to it, Mice Katcher by the way, son of Apollo, Greek god of music, truth, the sun, and a shit load of other stuff" Mice rambled out, grinning brightly. Then his name clicked.

"Your name is Mice Katcher?"

"Yeah don't ask"

"Ok, that's kind of weird." I replied slowly.

"Yeah you get nick names here, so mortals or other people that are not part of camp can't do a background trace of us." Mice replied, "You didn't mention your name"

"Ohh… my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" I answered, starting to feel the awkwardness set in.

"Ha-Ha! Told you!" a girl said jumping up and down, her blonde hair bobbing up and down, and pointing the guy who was next to her.

"Shut up Britney, we'll talk about this later" Another girl said, twirling her black hair in between her fingers.

"But-but-" the girl, Britney, stuttered obviously disappointed.

"Just shut up Britney, like Joey said, we'll talk about this later" Britney opened her mouth to say something.

"And yes, I know I owe you 20 bucks" the guy said, putting his hands up in defeat. Britney just huffed, crossed her arms, and pouted.

"Ahh, guys I'm still here you know" I said, making a random gesture with my hands.

"Yes! You also must be extremely confused about who we are!" An energetic voice beside me said enthusiastically. The girl was tall, Blonde hair, flawless skin, but the thing that really caught me of guard was her eyes. They are a pitch black in color. She also looked like the kind of girl known to explode stuff and randomly ask people if they like cheese.

"Liliac Daughter of- "

"Hermes?" I finished, hoping I was right.

"Actually no, my dad is Thanatos, the god of death, but yeah, I have been told I have a few… qualities that my fellow Hermes kids have" Liliac laughed "like the crazed look in my eyes. Possibly the maniacal smile, but I've seen a few people with those" She laughs and stares in the direction of Mice.

"Yeah, yeah I know" He says, grinning that maniacal smile that were talking about, while wiggling his eyebrows

"Geez you two, get a room, Travis Stoll by the way, but I think you already know me, I _was_ pretty popular back at camp" Travis rambled grinning.

I just stared and blinked.

"What?" Travis asked, after about 5 minutes of silence

"You….you…look weird, guh, I mean-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I got a new look… well it is not exactly new, but it would take a while to Uhh... explain." Travis said

"Only that it is the reason I ended up looking like Connor"

"We still don't know who that is Travis" The girl with the black hair whispered, looking a bit bored.

"And…you don't need to tell us" Brittany interrupted him before he could continue.

"Well, this is nice an all, and I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting hungry" Mice said, heading towards the tent entrance.

"Come on fishy, let's go" Liliac sang, walking to the entrance of the tent, Brittany slowly trailing behind her.

"Meet you at the breakfast table Perce" Travis said, leaving after Brittany.

"So you're the famous Percy Jackson" The black haired girl said, resting her chin on her hand.

"Yeah, I guess I am" I said, looking away from her intense neon green eyes.

"Well, we can go talk later, go and get changed and I'll meet you outside" She said getting up and walking out.

I got out of bed and looked around.

It looked like your typical teenage boys room. Clothes laid around the room, bed unmade, the only part of the room that you could actually see the floor was a small corner of the room filled with musical instruments. The walls of the tent were a rainbow of bright reds, yellows, and oranges, with swirls and other beautiful patterns.

On the walls on my side of the room, the patterns seemed to be changing colors. Slowly, but definably changing colors. The yellow, reds and oranges were changing to a turquoise green color, and in some parts, already turning a bluish sort of color.

I was surprised on why the tent would be changing colors, then I realised it was changing colors for me. To make it known that I was the son of the sea god. I had to admit, it was pretty cool. I got out of bed trying to step over anything and everything. I give up, figuring it's impossible, and just stick to avoiding anything that looks at least mildly toxic.

Once I reach my set of draws, I find that they are filled with clothes that aren't that bad. I pulled on a blue shirt with a grey hoodie and a pair of Canterbury track pants; well I think that's what they are… it has Canterbury written on it, so I'll take that guess.

I take my time getting around the things in the room before walking out of the tent to where the girl was waiting.

"Took you long enough" The girl said straight faced before smirking.

"Yeah well, with the state of that room, I didn't want to take chances" I reply, following her in the direction towards the campfire.

"Hmm, good point, I'll nag at Mice to clean it today" she says stopping when we reached the campfire.

"You know, I never caught your name" I say, realising I just can't call her 'The Girl' for the rest of my life.

"Oh… right, it's Mary-Joe-Liza, but everyone just calls me joey"

"Sweet, so where's the mess hall, kitchen or where ever you guys eat" I ask.

"Oh right, you must be getting hungry" she says, and snaps her fingers, and the sounds rings like a high pitched church bell, but not as loud.

Then suddenly I was sitting on a picnic bench. A 20 ft long picnic bench. A picnic bench that seems to be floating. Wait what? But I was right, the picnic table was floating above the campfire, about 30 ft in the air.

"Whoa, a floating table that's-" I stopped short when I noticed everyone starting at me.

"Uh…." Was the most intelligent thing I could say at this moment.

Everyone just continued to look at me, and I continued to look at them. A few gave shrugs then continued their conversations again like that awkward moment had never happened.

Before I could do anything else, a plate of food appeared in front of me.

_Sweet_ I thought before stuffing me face full of eggs.

"Boyz, zey 're such pigs" I girl with a French accent muttered, while rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Most of the boys yelled, looking hurt.

"Oh shut up, you all know it's true" Liliac said grinning.

"Well, aren't you an ….interesting group of people" I said smiling a bit

"And don't we know it" A new voice said from behind me. It was a young guy, probably in his early 20's, curly brown hair, lightly toned skin, and flying with winged shoes.

"Message for a Perseus Jackson?" he asked smiling like he had just blown up something (and looking back on it, he most probably had).

"It better not be something explosive" I warned him

He just laughed

"I like this kid already"

"Hey, I'm not a kid" I narrowed my eyes at him. I hated being called a kid; I was 19 for the god's sake.

"Over 2000 years old" he pointed to himself

"! 9 years old" he points at me.

"You're a kid in my books" he grinned, and passed me a piece of paper.

"It's your schedule for today, tomorrow you'll get your regular routine" he said.

"Oh and mice? You have to show Percy here around, and please follow the schedule." He said tipping his baseball hat before disappearing with a pop.

"Okies" Mice grinned before turned to me.

"Alrighty, well, it's just pretty much everything is it?" he says looking at my schedule

"Getting your gear, your weapons, transformation, ya de da, yeah, the usual" he says.

"You finished? The faster we get this done, the better"

"Yep I'm done" I say popping the last piece of bacon into my mouth.

"Then let's go" Mice grinned then Snapped his fingers.

**A/N well I hope you like it. **

**Alert**

**Fave**

**Review… Review gets you more updates, and makes me happy, which still leads to more update.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chappy :D hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 4

When we got down from the floating table, it was much busier than before. People walked past leading horses or in one case a llama and wolves strolled around the place growling at something or someone once in a while. The camp was filled with popping noises and morning chatter.

"Where to first commander?" I mocked saluted him.

He laughed

"I wish I'm just a sniper" he said mimicking shooting something.

"Don't we all wish, but I'm serious, where to next, you were mentioning all this stuff about transformation, and weapons and crap"

" yeah, I think we'll get your gear first, you know, your armour, cloak, training clothes, and well I think that's it" he said walking out of the camp site and down a path.

"Alrighty, but the place is not in the air is it?" I asked.

He just laughed

"Man, why does everyone else think everything floats after they've seen the dining table" he asked himself "oh and to answer your question, no it is not floating. It is set firmly on the ground" he chuckled, smiling to himself.

"How do you even get there, the dining table I mean? Joey just snapped her fingers and poof, were sitting on a floating table" I asked him, walking around a clump of black berry bushes.

"You'll learn that from Teddy and Liliac" He chuckled

By that time we had reached another tent. This one was slightly bigger than the normal tents that I had slept in, and vines were covering it like a little cottage, and also had smoke coming up from behind it from a chimney

"Before we enter, I would not even bat an eye towards Kelly and Portia because A: The real commander will be after you, which is not what I would recommend and B: the guy behind the tent in the forges will also be after you" Mice said with a smile before entering the tent.

"Do I really need a bow and quiver of arrows?" I whined as we dumped all my new stuff on my bed.

"Yes you do, now shut up" Mice said, annoyed.

"But I suck at archery" I said seriously

"Well we will have to work on that won't we? Now come on I'll have to show you around the place" he said walking out of the tent.

I sighed and trudged after him

"There's more?"

"Dude there is a whole damn island full of stuff to do"

"Yippy" I said sarcastically

"Great to hear the enthusiasm"

I just grunted and followed him to another clearing that we saw earlier that had a herd of horses grazing.

"See that palomino paint at the back there, you can have her" he said pointing to a young palomino paint mare"

"She's young, just turned 3 a month ago" he finished

"Uhh ok" I said unsurely walking slowly to the young horse. Sensing someone was coming towards her; she lifted her head and looked at me. I raised my hand slowly towards her, and she slowly walked towards me, her head stretched out to sniff my hand once she came close enough. Once she was satisfied that I wasn't any threat, and nickered and head butt me.

I laughed and stroked her neck.

"Hey does she have a name? You never mentioned it" I asked mice, who came over to me riding a chestnut horse.

"Nope, you have to give her a name, since she does gonna be your horse till you die and make sure it's a name that suits both her, so wait a little bit, get to know her, sometimes a hunter came take up to 100 years to name their horse, so take your time" he said while I scrabbled to get up bareback

"Alright, and wont she dies before, because I'm immortal, and stuff" I asked trying to get my balance

"Nope, she'll live as long as you do, and when you die, she'll die alongside you, and here, use this" Mice answered passing me a bride.

It took me a while to get the bridle on. And 20 minutes later we were headed down a path. We didn't say anything, just rode on in silence, observing the scene around us. The tall forest trees, the berry bushes, burrows of the animals, and the animals themselves going about their daily duties.

About half an hour later we got to the end of the path, and the forest itself, and spread out front of us were huge grassy plains, and in the distance you could vaguely see the ocean.

We rode on for about 5 more minutes before Mice spoke up

"Beautiful isn't it?" he spoke softly, as if not to disturbed the peaceful sounds of the light winds, the light rustle of the grass or the sound of the horses hoof beats.

"Yeah, it's quite amazing that the mortals will never see this" I whisper back to him, already excepting that this was like camp-half blood, shielded from the mortals eyes, unless they were clear sited

"The gods, monsters, demigods, or anybody besides the hunt, residents of the village or Lord Chaos himself will never see it, for this is a place where Lord Chaos gives the people he finds worthy, the sanctuary of the Void" Mice replies, halting.

"So there's a village?" I asked, halting alongside him.

"Yeah, it's just northeast of here, along the coast, we'll go visit it another day because if you're as bad as you say you are at archery, then we'll have to start right away" Mice laughed, turning his horse around

I sighed but still I couldn't help but smile.

We rode back to the campsite talking, or more precisely, bickering the whole way.

"Dude, I am never teaching you archery again, you are completely hopeless" Mice groaned flopping on his bed

"Told you so" I replied grinning

"Anyway, what do you think of teddy?"

"I'm never looking at teddies or midgets the same way again"

Mice just laughed

"Don't worry, he's normally nicer than this, you just got him on a bad day" he said flinging a muddy shirt across the room

"Ever think about cleaning this room?"

"Nope"

"Oh Gods"

"I'm just kidding man, keep your knickers on" he laughed flinging a sock at me

"Mate, keep your socks to yourself"

"This is gonna be a great time" Mice grinned flinging another sock at me

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be a wonderful time" I replied sarcastically, and but I couldn't help but smile.

**Well hope you enjoyed**

**Foxie**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well every one, this is the next chapter *smiles* sorry for the long wait, but with starting high school, all the work I've been getting, after school activities, my social life, and other stories, I might only be able to post once a month , or if your lucky, and I get a break, 2 chapters a month.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own percy Jackson and the Olympians, robin hood, or anything that is not mine.**

**Percy POV**

For the Next 20 or so years, I trained, and trained and trained until I passed The Test. That was the test that would see if I was capable, and if I wasn't; more training. But luckily for me, I passed got my full uniform, and got into the rank of Assassin.

After that life was pretty good. I still trained viciously, and I would go out on missions, but I also have a great time at camp, and the village. It turns out that the village is home to Ex-Hunters, and people worthy of the void, but didn't want to become a hunter.

After a few hundred years or so, I started climbing the ranks, becoming a lieutenant of the hunt, but still carrying the rank of Assassin. I had a good life, amazing friends, and had nothing to do with camp half-blood again.

**NO ONES POV.**

The darkness of the hunted looking forest was overwhelming. A dark figure, clad in a dark cloak seemed to have walked out of the shadows itself, immerging from the darkness. The shadows seemed to be moving off him, making the darkness around him move in different shades of black.

The figure walked along a path that seemed to have appeared for him, and stopped by a bridge crossing a stream of black. The mysterious figure pulled down his hood, revealing a dark brown mass of hair, a strong angular face with slight stubble, and strong piercing blue eyes.

The man crouched down onto the ground, picking up a bit of dirt, sifting it through his fingers.

"Kynthos, I Know your there!" He called out suddenly. In the silence of the dark forest, it sounded like he had bellowed it.

A muddy, patchy colored wolf crept out from the low undergrowth of the forest. His browns and blacks, and one muddy white sock looked oddly bright in the dark forest.

"Of course you do Robin, nothing could get past you" the wolf's Scottish accent filled the quiet air.

"I am not here for pleasantries Kynthos, we have a dilemma"

"Hmmm, of course, why else would you visit my dark home" He paused then nodded towards the bridge "Let us walk"

The two walked in silence for a few steps, the man's hunting boots hardly making a sound on the old, worn wooden bridge, and the wolf's soft paws not making a sound at all.

"Robin, are you just going to walk along with me, like nothing is happening, or are you going to tell me what's going on" The wolf asked , looking up to Robin. He just shrugged, acting as if deep in thought.

" Robin, I've been working under you for over 3000 years, whatever is happening, you've got to tell me, because one way or another, I'm going to find out, because I always find out" Kynthos said seriously to Robin, who sighed.

"It's an Inter-gods war. All the power hungry gods, titans, or whatever are joining together to go against the gods that are ruling today. The only way to defeat them is that the gods all join up together, but last time I checked, the Greeks were unsociable gits, the Egyptians were stuck up know-it-all's all bathing in their own glory. The Aztec's and the Mayan's are still fighting over Mexico, the romans still think they're the best empire today, the Norse still have anger issues , and only Chaos know what the other gods are" Robin ranted, obviously distressed.

"Were screwed"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Chip"

"Anytime"

"I'm serious Chip, it's going to take ages to work out agreements between the gods, but with them rising and gathering an army in record time, it's going to take a whole lot of nifty planning on our part." Robin sighed, for once feeling doubtful.

Black swirls seemed to have suddenly enfolded around the wolf, causing him to dissolve into a black fog of nothing before transforming into a human being, clad in the same type of cloak of that of Robin.

"Well then my dear brothers, we better stop moping around here, and better get starting on that nifty planning ours" Kynthos, or better known now as Chip, chimed slinging his over Robin's shoulder.

Robin just smiled wearily at his brother before being enfolded in black swirls, dissolving into a black fog, but instead in transforming; the black fog disappeared, leaving nothing behind. Chip followed close behind, for they were transporting themselves to the command tent of the Hunt, where they would break the new to their comrades.

**Percy POV:**

"Oh Hades no"

I glared at Venavera, daughter of Bacchus, and everyone else in the room

"Oh come on Per-"

"No, I said I would never to back to camp half-blood again"

"But you won't be! You'll be going to Olympus, and you won't be alone, Chip and Shay will be going with you" Vena fought back with a smirk.

_Well, I honestly can't fight back to that _I thought, groaning in defeat

"Fine, but if one of them mysteriously dies while I'm there, don't blame me" I told her, dead seriously.

"And we won't be complaining" Vena smirked.

I just glared at her, and then nodded to Robin to continue what he was talking about before.

"Well then, that settles it, and remember all the details, we don't want to be leaving anything out. When you're done, and you're done when they agree, report back to me, and I'll send out guards for the god's neutral domain and the camps." Robin finished, nodding his head towards the door signalling us that we were to go.

I walked out of the command tent and head towards Chip, the messenger of the hunt, also a son of Hermes, who was standing next to Shay, daughter of Mania.

"Let's go and get this over with" I grumbled to them, already turning into nothingness, and beginning to transport myself to Olympus.

**Third Person POV**

The 3 figures appeared in mists of black fog on the edge of Olympus, catching the eyes of nearby nymphs, causing them to run away from the 3 mysterious hooded figures.

The one in the middle began to stride towards the throne room, the other two following just a pace behind him, like the dignified warriors and hunters they were. They strode proudly along the path, catching the eyes of minor gods and goddess, nymphs and the other residents of Olympus.

When the 3 reached the throne room doors they stopped. The middle one, known as Rift, looked back to his right, where the one known as Kynthos stood, then to his left, where the one known as Paranoia stood. He then looked towards the doors that stood between him and the Greek Olympian council. He grinned manically then nodded once to his comrades without looking back, then barged into the Throne Room.

**A/N left on a bit of a clifhanger XD, sorry about that, but I had reached my word count minimum, and my wrist is killing me, so I had to do it XD.**

**Alert**

**Fave**

**Review**

**-Foxie**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait guys, but it was end of term, and a ton of assessments to do. I am actually supposed to be doing a science and health project now, but I thought I would finish this up for you guys. This is also an extra-long chappy for being late XD.**

**Disclaimer- I do not know Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Robin Hood, only my original characters and ideas**

Percy POV.

The looks on their faces were hilarious.

We stood in the middle of the throne room, hoods still up concealing our faces but our mouths, and it was deathly quiet.

"Who dares interrupt the council?" Roared Zeus, standing up from his throne, lightning crackled around him, and thunder boomed around the throne room. The other Olympians frowned down at us, but our four Olympians liaisons looked at us confused.

We just stood there, not saying a word, waiting for Zeus to calm down a bit before we break the news to him that he'll have to alliance the Greeks to us so we can win an Inter-gods war that might, or might not destroy the world.

Zeus fumed more when we didn't answer, shrunk down to human size, and then walked up to us.

"Answer me you fool's, you will all die for this, disrespecting the gods!" he seethed, getting right up in my face

"And how are we disrespecting you when we have said or done nothing" I replied calmly, but I couldn't help but smirk.

Zeus looked like he had steam coming out of his ears. He raised his hand and before he could blast as to oblivion, Apollo spoke up.

"Before you go blasting them to Tartarus Father, why don't we find out why they are here" Everyone gave him a weird look, "Out of pure curiosity of course" he added quickly.

Zeus huffed and was about to reply when Artemis spoke up.

"He is right, for once, Father, we should give them a chance to explain their actions"

Everyone nodded, and then looked at expectantly at us. I just shrugged at Kynthos and Paranoia, and smirked before saying;

"We've come for your help or in a better arrangement of words, your alliance" I stated calming not moving a muscle but my jaw.

Zeus just looked at us, as did the other gods in the room.

"Who are you, and why would you need our alliance?" Aphrodite asked, breaking the silence.

"Because we are on the verge on an Inter-gods war, and-" I was cut of

"Inter-gods war! Pfft, if there was one don't you think I would know-"

"Because it's basically bad guys versus the good guys. Imagine it like those superhero comics. This is like all of the evil guys from _all _those comics teaming up together to get at the good guys. So all the good guys have to team up together" I say, cutting him off

"And that is what we are here to do, so for the benefit of the entire world, just accept, help us fight the damn soon-to-be-war then afterwards we can all live in peace because you all will realise that each other are not that bad" Kynthos said finishing for me.

"A War you say? Wouldn't we know if they were planning something" Athena asked, curious.

"well I don't know much about the activity here, but there seems to be more 'rouge' monsters, and a few reports of stirrings in Tartarus, and also a lot more activity of suspicious….evil…ness…." I trail off, not finding the word I was looking for.

Kynthos snorted and Paranoia tried to sustain her giggles. I just turned around to look at them.

"Crime? Stirrings, acts?" Kynthos said a few words that he thought might be useful. I glared at him then turned back to look at Zeus.

"Yes, suspicious crime" I finish, acting like that scene five minutes before did not happen.

Zeus just looked at us amused.

"And what would happen if we made an alliance to you?" He asked

"We will post sentries around the camp, and Olympus. Since this war involves…._other_…people, you will encounter other monsters, so we will get a few of our comrades to teach you and the campers about them, and how to kill them. And in Return, we expect your help in this war. That means if it turns out into a full-fledged war, like it most probably will, then we expect your help in battles, your hospitality, and your alliance to the gods and goddess, because we do not have the time to have silly little squabbles." I said, stating the terms.

"Someone once said; the enemy of my enemy is my friend. In this case it means all the bad guys are a common enemy, just so we don't just mixed up" Kynthos stated.

The gods looked at us wearily for about a minute before Athena spoke up;

"How do we know we can trust you? For all we know, you could be some rouge group trying to destroy us"

"Excellent question, we all swear by Chaos, creator of the universe, that this is not a ploy to destroy you" I answered back.

All the gods seemed shocked that I had sworn by him, even though, not to their knowledge, I was already sworn to serve him until I die or chose to retire.

"Boy, do you know what you just did?" Poseidon asked looking around worriedly.

"Yes, I do, and now that you know that we are not out to destroy you, do you accept" I ask, sighing, getting bored of this. There was a reason I hardly went diplomatic missions.

Zeus looked at the other gods and goddess for a moment; they all seemed to nod, and agree to our proposition.

"Yes we agree" Zeus answered confidently, nodding as well.

I just nod back.

"We will post sentries immedi-" I was cut off by the throne room doors being thrown open with Chiron, a few other campers that I knew and my once lover, Annabeth running through, panting and gasping for breath.

"Lord Zeus, camp has just been attacked…" Chiron trailed off when he saw us in the middle of the room.

"Attacked, how bad was it?" Zeus asked

"Severely, all the cabins were burned down, the forest as well, we lost many of the campers as well" Chiron looked devastated. "Practically nothing was left" he whispered after a few moments.

Silence settled heavy in the throne room, before Annabeth talked.

"It turns out Max betrayed us" she whispered, "He brought those… things there, and has us under a sort of spell" she continued softly.

Poseidon looked enraged.

"What!" he seethed. "How could he do that?"

"Quite easily actually" Kynthos piped in. I face palmed.

"Really Kynthos, this is not the time" I whispered to him.

"Whoops" he chuckled.

Everyone looked at us.

I just glared at them, even though they really couldn't see it through my hood, and then turned to Paranoia.

"Go get Itaris, tell him it's important, _now_" I told her. Paranoia immediately began to swirl into a black mist, and then the black mist disappeared.

I turned back to Chiron, the campers and Zeus.

"How many campers are left and where are they?" I asked

"36 campers are left, and they are here on Olympus" Annabeth replied, apparently to shocked to notice that strangers in hoods where here.

"I think another important question is what attacked you?" Kynthos asked

"I- I – I don't know…" stuttered out Annabeth.

"They were wolfish creatures though" Conner Stoll piped up, looked a burnt here and there, and covered in scratches.

"Huge, they were huge as well" Clarisse added, and then she looked at us. "Who are you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at us.

Annabeth, hearing Clarisse, finally looked at us for the first time and narrowed her eyes, but before she could say anything, Chiron talked.

"That….is an excellent question" He spoke with the same calm voice he had over 700 years ago. Zeus looked at us, finally realizing that he did not know who we are. I just chuckled and before he could say a word, I answered;

"We are part of the Hunters of Chaos" I put simply.

"The Hunters of Chaos? I've never heard of them" glared Annabeth, apparently not pleased with our answer. She was about to answer, but a voice behind her interrupted her.

"Of course you haven't you foolish girl" Itaris sneered at her, walking past her to stand by me.

"Report now" Itaris asked coldly.

"They've accepted, but the camp has just been attacked, 36 alive and here on Olympus"

"Hmm" Itaris thought for a moment

"What were they attacked by?"

"They don't know, but they said huge wolfish creatures"

"Wargs" Another voice came from the shadows.

Everyone turned around to face the shadows, where another cloaked and hooded figure walked out of the shadows.

"Arundo" Itaris nodded to him then looked back to the campers and gods

"I will be right back, nobody enters or leaves Olympus" Itaris stated before disappearing in a veil of black mist.

After a moment of silence, Annabeth decides to open her mouth again.

"What the hell are Wargs?"

"Wargs are giant wolves; they are killers and have a thing for fire. They are Norse, but back when the Norse were reining, these packs did not exist. It was only after the fall of the Norse when the 3 Wargs, Loki and his two sons, sires sons and daughters, and made packs. And now thousands of years down the line there are about 15 or so packs of about 45 roaming about the place." Kynthos explained.

Everyone looked at us for a seconded before Ares whistled

"Damn" Hephaestus said, wide eyed

"But what are Norse wolves doing in our territory" Aphrodite asked.

I honestly looked at her with my eyebrows raised, but then I realised she couldn't see my face because of my hood so I just said;

"It's what we have been talking about the last hour, the Inter-gods war. All the…mythologies are mixing together. And trust me; it won't be the last thing you've seen from other mythologies." I say.

Arundo laughed.

"Man if they ever meet Weth…." He trailed off smiling and shaking his head.

"That would be an interesting story" I replied cracking a grin myself

"Who the hades is Weth?" asked Hera

"The Norse goddess of anger, who has a nasty habit of trying to behead people" replied Kynthos shaking his head and chuckling.

Before anyone could say anything to that; black mist began to swirl around in the middle of the room. Soon the mist solidified and turned into Itaris.

"I've come to a solution for this…ah…. Little problem that was not supposed to happen" grumbled out Itaris.

"And that would be?" Prompted Zeus

"You stay at the void"

"The void?" asked Zeus, puzzled.

"The centre of the universe, Chaos' personal realm if you like."

"And if we accept, where would we stay? What is provided?" asked Zeus

"The counsellors and gods and stay at camp, the rest can stay at the village, shelter, food, and basic needs included" grumbled Itaris, apparently not happy about outsiders staying at his camp.

Zeus thought about it for a second, then looked at the other gods, our liaisons; Hermes, Artemis, Apollo and Hestia, nodded furiously, taking the chance to stay with us for once, rather in just visit.

Everyone seemed to agree, but of course Annabeth opened her mouth…again.

"Will the gods and we get our own cabins?"

We hunters just laughed.

"Cabins girl? We sleep in tents" Kynthos chided her.

"The gods get their own tents, nothing fancy of Couse though, and you counsellors will bunk down with one of my hunters, and the camper's will stay in the inn, so 4 to a room" Itaris said shaking his head and grinning beneath his hood.

"Oh and Artemis and her Hunters will stay in a clearing close by" He added before Artemis could protest about staying with boys.

The gods looked pleased with the deal, the campers and counsellors not so much, but seemed to be able to live with it. Annabeth though, for some reason, seemed to be seething. It was quite enjoyable to watch, but I suppose, finding out that her boyfriend is a traitor and burnt down your home of over 700 years, I would be a bit cranky as well. Wait until she saw me. I smiled at the thought, and wondered what her reaction would be.

I was broken out of my thoughts of Zeus saying;

"I accept"

Review

Fave

Alert

-Foxie


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Ello, sorry it took so long to update, but I have been busy, and just to make up for it, I wrote this in one sitting, listening to nickelback (first maroon 5, then cold play, and now nickelback, what's next? XD) but yeah, I hope you enjoy it, and sorry for any mistakes, but I wrote in a rush for you guys.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't know Percy Jackson, or Robin Hood, or anything else that I might not own, but forgot to mention it.**_

Chapter 7

Percy (Rift) POV

So with the deal all sorted, Kynthos disappeared to go get some escorts, Arundo and Itaris headed back to camp to sort out arrangements, leaving just me, Kynthos, the Gods and the campers in the throne room. It was after 5 minutes that the other campers joined us, and they all began getting ready for the move. Kynthos and I just stood to the side, not saying a word, and just silently watching. It was quite boring, that is, until a kid of around 11 came up to us and asked;

"Do you guys have any faces?"

Everyone by then was looking at us, and Kynthos and I's eyebrows were raised so high I thought they might escape, but of course, they couldn't see that.

Kynthos just snorted and said with a smile;

"I would tell you, but then I would have to kill you"

The kid's and everyone else's, eyes widened in fear.

"I was kidding, but yes we do indeed have faces, but the reason they are covered is purely due to confidential issues" He said.

"Bull-"the voice was cut off by a loud slap.

"Language Bro" a female voice sounded before 5 figures came into view. The campers parted as they walked up to us. They were dressed in normal clothes; jeans, t-shirt, flip-flops, or converse.

"The Cavalry has arrived" Scruto, or Brodie said, doing a mock bow in front of me. And I have to add, he was sporting a very… orange beanie.

"Bro, what in Hades are you wearing" Kynthos asked pushing down his hood and looking at him with and odd expression.

"It's a beanie" Brodie said, looking back at him with the same expression.

"But-But it's…."

"Orange? Yeah we know" Equus, or Hunter, said coming to stand next to me, his silver beanie looking dull next to Brodie's orange one.

"But why an orange beanie?" asked Kynthos confused

"Because chicks dig orange beenies" He said with a smirk and wagging his eyebrows

"I…have no comment to say to that" Kynthos slowly answered, and was replied with the sound of eating. We all turned to look at Equus and found him eating an apple.

"Really... An apple?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows, even though no one could see.

"Yeah, I was hungry"

"Fair enough"

"Are we ready? I have a game to finish with Jono." the female voice said, which belonged to Vindicta, or Jocie.

"Don't ask us, ask them" I said pointing to the group of campers and gods looking at us.

Jocie turned to them, and made gesture between a shrug, and a 'well are you?'. Most of the campers did, and those who didn't quickly made a move to finish fast. The other hunters came up to us and we made small talk while everything was finishing up. A few minutes Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Conner, Katie, Clarisse, and Chiron came up to us and practically butted into our conversation.

"Hello I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and counsellor for her cabin, and these are some of the other counsellors, Clarisse Daughter of Ares, Thalia, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis-" Here Hunter cracked a smile, which went unnoticed by few "- Nico, son of Hades, Conner, Son of Hermes, Katie Daughter of Demeter, and Lasting Chiron, who is our leader and teacher, and has taught many heroes over time" Annabeth said, in seemingly one long breath, introducing the people I already know.

"Well" Kynthos started" We actually have two names, our code name, then our actual name, and some of us prefer one or the other."

Brodie took over from there

"Well I'm Scruto, but you can call be Brodie son of Ullr, girly over there is Vindicta, or Jocie, and her twin Talio, or Alex, twins of Váli, and that's Pacis, or Mitchell, son of Forseti, and then there's Kynthos, or Chip, son of Hermes-" Conner's eyebrows raised at this "- and Equus, or Hunter, son of…. Uh... someone we cannot mention" Many eyebrows raised at this and turned to Hunter, who was slightly blushed until Kynthos started talking;

"Brodie, stop stalling he's the son of…" Hunter game him a look, and he just grinned back" He's the son of Itaris, our brave and fearless leader."

Us hunter's let out a silent sigh of relief as we realised that he saved us from a disastrous situation if they found out he was the son of Artemis.

"Oh and that's Rift, or…. Well he just likes to be called rift unless your particular people and he's the son of…" Jocie, who had remembered me, gave me a questioning glance as if to ask for an ok to go ahead. I gave her a curt nod, not really caring.

"Well, he's a son of Poseidon" Jocie whispered to them, who then looked surprised and looked over to me, I just shrugged, then took a step back and bellowed;

"Campers, I would like you to get into 7 roughly even groups, then gods, I would like you to join them, still making the groups as even as possible, so that's about 6 to 7 people or gods to a group" I finished. The campers and gods quickly started to organise the groups.

I turned to the counsellors who were still there.

"You guys better get into a group" I remind them, then smiled a bit as the scrambled of to make, or join a group. I turned to Kynthos, who nodded and being to talk to us hunters.

"Ok, so each of us takes a group and teleport those to the field, the one that connects the village and the forest, where camp is. Ok?"

We all nodded then turned to join a group. The first group I came to was one with 8, and it was the particular counsellors I was talking to before, plus Chiron and Athena. I walked up to them and nodded to Chiron, who acknowledged to presence with a smile and a nod, while Athena and the others just stiffly nodded at me.

"You'll feel a weird sensation, sort of like dissolving, but with no pain. It should only take a few seconds." I said to them, waited until they nodded then reached out of hand "Grab hold of me hand" I instructed, and they did as they were told. As soon as the last hand grabbed onto mine, I started teleporting, turning myself and them into a black mist, before disappearing.  
>_<p>

We reappeared in the field I was talking about to the other hunters. It was full of long grass and wild flowers, and the sun was starting to set, giving it a very yellow tinge to it. You could also see the shore from here, with the village light no far from here, and you could also see the forest, with the snowy mountains rising above them. In other words it was beautiful, and you could tell the others thought so to. Their mouths were open and they were turning around in circles. The other groups that had reappeared after us also had a similar reaction.

Annabeth came up to me and whispered;

"This is gorgeous, and you live here?" the others looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yes I do, and you can have a tour later if you want, but for now, I rather we just get everyone settled." I say to them. They just nodded. I then set about getting everyone into groups; the ones that came to camp, or to the village, and which hunters would do what. So after about half an hour of getting everyone into groups, the sun was half way to setting, the violet tinge seeping through. Once the group with the campers going to the village, along with Mitchell, Jocie, Alex, and Brodie, I turned to face my group along with Chip and Hunter.

"We better get going, and keep up the pace" I told them, before turning about and walking off in a fast gait.

"Yeah, who knows what comes out here at night" Chip winked then rushed to follow me. All the counsellors and gods rushed after us, as we walks towards the forest, and our camp.

_**Review**_

_**Alert**_

_**Fave**_

_**A/N: sorry for the random orange beanie. I just had a thing for it…. And the apple… yeah that's my randomness for ya**_

_**. **_

_**-Foxie**_


End file.
